


kale storms in london

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cat Cafe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, No Sex, No Smut, Slurs, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transsexual, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, request, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: very trans positive stories written by a trans boy about trans people





	kale storms in london

**Author's Note:**

> im not used to writing about normal things im sorry! I normal write about suicide or age play so I don't know what to do here and im sorry, someone please help

two men and a woman live in a small house together in a small house, all three hold their own youtube channels, kalvin having two, his main and his gaming channel. 

the three bearly remember how they all ending up living together but they are happy with their small house in US.

ryan can tell kalvin is recodering a gaming video as his swearing and cussing could match a certain irishman when he plays horror games, and just in general but it doesnt make his scared cussing any less funny to the man.

"fuck off you dirty chicken bitch!" kalvin yells at the yellow bird on this screen, yet another five nights at freddy's had come out resently and kalvin vowed to finish it before the trend died another time. kalvin can see chica in the window and starts using the tranny voice "look at me, I can't leave anyone alone and I'm gonna drain all your power!" his power quickly dropping as he watches the bird. he watches his screen go dark before a scream comes from his computer "fucking dammit!" 

"you wont get monotizied with that mouth!" ryan yells from the open doorway before laughing at the young gamers rage

"at lest I dont use my mouth for sucking dick." kalvin claps right back only for ryan to make a pornographic face at him, eyes looking up, touge out and a shot fake moan coming from his open mouth 

"only for your dick kale." london walks up behind ryan 

"you have three options, shut the door, shoot your porno somewhere else or let me join," she jokes "I heard yelling, what game did kalvin lose this time?" she laughs while looking at kalvin's 'game over' screen 

"it's not losing cause the game is totally cheating, the damn bird wont fuck off." kalvin states 

"nah you just suck at games dude, maybe you, me and london can all do mario kart to prove it?" ryan raise a brow at kalvin, he nods

"yeah, I'm game, what about you london?" 

"hell yeah! I'll kick your ass and all your subs can watch!" 

 

after setting up the game and a way to record it they were all ready to go. ryan picking mario, kalvin as bowser and london as peach. the group chating shit to each other as they all keep switching beween 1st, 2nd and 3rd place in the race 

kalvin came in first on the first round "see! I do not suck at games you cock sucker!" 

"stop bullying your boyfriend kale!" landon laughed

"we dated for like four days years ago!" kalvin sighed

"and yet the internet still would shut the fuck up, then again how many times did jack and mark have to say 'I'm not gay' for people to stop?" ryan rolled his eyes

"nah, people still ship them." london replyed (im calling myself out leave me alone!) 

"wow..." 

 

they played for hours and they all had enough film to make 2 mario kart videos on each of their channels if they wanted, but now they had other stuff to do aka people were starting drama with them, some ramdom SJW coming at them for 'brainwashing kids into being trans' so the normal drama for the trio. 

"wanna make a video responding to this crazy person with me?" the other two agree that tomorrow they will all make it together

 

"what is up my dudes! I'm here with miss london and storm ryan! today we have more crazy SJW's so lets see what this woman has to say to us three!"  
a part of the video starts playing with her talking about how they brainwash kids into being trans and gay for being on camera

"honestly, you shouldnt worry because it should be illega to fuck someone this retarted so its not like you're hving kids honey! also you sound like you chain smoke every two seconds so you wond be here to find out if any of these kids come out as trans or whatever!" kalvin says as london and ryan call him a savage 

ryan butts in "also its important we have more people like us shown to young people cause then we get less stupid motherfuckers like yourself."

"do the world a favour and dont have kids, you're probably not smart enough to even keep your own kids alive but oh well!" miss london blurts out 

"you two call me savage but you do are so much meaner than me!" kalvin plays more clips from the video only for the trio to roast her for long enough, 

"we'll see ya'll sick fucks later, bye!" the trio wave at the camera as the video comes to an end "guess I should edit now or do you two have any plans?" 

london perks up "I was thinking we could all go down to this new cat cafe for lunch!" 

ryan smiles "sounds gay as hell! count me in." kalvin rolls his eyes

"I'm up to play with some cats." kalvin shrugs 

"dont you mean play with some puss-" ryan is cut off by london covering his mouth 

"why is everything about dick and pussy with you?" ryan shrugs "whatever, lets get going to pets some cute cats!" 

 

london puts on her jacket and then she's out the door with the boys, the boys follow her lead down the grey streets to a very pastel blue building with a yellow paw print on the wall, from the window she could see cats playing with a few people inside and on the cat trees. she quickly got inside closely followed by the boys, they sit down at a table were london begines playing and taking pictures with the cats

**Author's Note:**

> I looked but kalvin garrah and found one fic and I was shook that the tranny icon trio doesn't have a fic just for the trio so strap in for some stories written by a tranny about trannies!


End file.
